Al límite
by Lawliet girl 31
Summary: Después de cuatro años Sakura vuelve a aparecer en la vida de Near y Mello, pero esta vez muy lejos de su antiguo hogar, Wammy's house se deben de enfrentar al mayor asesino de la historia, Kira y revivirán un amor que pensaron haber superado ¿A quién elegirá Sakura? (Triangulo amoroso NearxocxMello) secuela de Solo tú y yo.
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A: Hola, creo que solo a mí se me ocurre publicar a estas horas, pero no puedo dormir así que aproveche para escribir, espero que les guste._**

**_Prologo._**

Cuatro años, habían pasado cuatro años desde que Sakura había dejado el orfanato para atrapar a Kira por su cuenta, esos años le habían resultado muy difíciles, debía de admitirlo, solo era una niña, una niña estúpida y obstinada que a pesar de estarla pasando mal no regresaría a Wammy's house para escuchar más de un "no debiste irte" era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar su error, pero una de las pocas ventajas, si se le podía llamar así era que se había curtido bastante, ya no se sentía débil como cuando vivía en el orfanato. Había mejorado bastante sus habilidades observando detalles e incluso había logrado desarrollar una nueva, había aprendido a ganarse la confianza de las personas y persuadirlos a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Físicamente no había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía siendo igual de rubio y lo llevaba un poco más largo que de costumbre con un pequeño fleco, había ganado apenas unos centímetros de altura y seguía siendo igual de atlética que de costumbre.

Luego de dos años de vivir por toda Inglaterra Sakura decidió trasladarse a Japón en compañía de un chico que conoció, se hacía llamar James, aunque Sakura estaba casi segura de que no era su verdadero nombre, lo había conocido cuando se encontraba en la calle, él era un hombre alto, pelinegro, con los ojos cafés, era un ex agente de la interpol que había sido despedido por mal comportamiento, la primera vez que se habían encontrado había sido casi dos meses después de que la chica dejara el orfanato, él le había ayudado a establecerse, por razones que no conocía la rubia, supo entonces que él estaba deseoso de conocer y trabajar con el famoso detective L y cuando Sakura le conto lo que había pasado con él, con mucho gusto James acepto ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Básicamente le proporcionaba información, la cual le era muy útil a Sakura, gracias a él supo de la existencia de la death nota, aunque aún principio le pareció irreal al final le creyó, entonces decidió que debía de obtener por lo menos un cuaderno, no importaba cómo.

Al paso de los años se enteró de que Mello se había unido a la mafia, también se enteró sobre el secuestro del jefe de la policía japonesa, decidió que era su oportunidad, debía de esperar a que Mello bajara la guardia y ganarle la libreta, aunque sabía que no sería fácil lo intentaría de alguna forma u otra, llamaría a su vieja amiga Brooke, estaba segura de que con su ayuda y la de James todo saldría bien y tal vez lo lograrían, el único problema, si lo podía llamar así era Near, aunque no sabía exactamente que hacia el albino, estaba segura de que le llevaba ventaja y si no se apresuraba a actuar nunca lograría atrapar a Kira.

**_N/A: Bueno, eso solo fue una introducción ¿Qué le pareció? espero que les haya gustado y hasta la otra._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1:**____**Reencuentro y rencores.**_

Sakura se encontraba observando atentamente una pequeña pantalla a los miembros de la fuerza especial, para Brooke y ella no había sido problema alguno infiltrarse en el sistema y encontrar la manera de espiarlos, la razón por la cual Sakura había decidido llamar a Brooke era que sabía que ella y James no podrían solos y además necesitaba a alguien que supiera de espionaje, la chica seguía viendo, le parecían todos normales su sentido de justicia parecía firme, pero por alguna razón ese tal Light no le agradaba, era algo así como demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, por lo que había investigado había estudiado leyes, en su examen de ingreso había obtenido una calificación perfecta, en fin era una larga lista de logros que probaban que no era un chico común, pero sospechoso bajo un peculiar concepto.

Una tarde Light llamo al jefe del FBI para solicitar ayuda con lo del secuestro del jefe de la policía Japonesa, Sakura se acercó más a la pantalla y puso total atención para no perder ningún detalle.

-Habla L- anuncio Light Yagami, Sakura apretó un puño ¿Cómo se atrevía a suplantar a L? -¿Ayudara con lo del secuestro del jefe Japonés?- no hubo respuesta, Sakura espero ansiosa, agradecía que la llamada estuviese en altavoz.

-Me da gusto conocerte al fin L número dos- prácticamente el corazón de la chica se paró por un momento, sabía quién era aunque usara una voz distorsionada.

-¡Brooke, James quien sea rápido!- llamo la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Brooke algo agitada ya que había corrido por dos pisos de escaleras.

-Es Near, necesito que rastres esa llamada- pidió Sakura aun viendo la pantalla -Rápido-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo- se quejó Brooke tecleando en una laptop

Rápidamente, Sakura la ignoro y siguió escuchando.

¿Cómo qué número dos?- pregunto Light evidentemente nervioso -¿Quién habla?-

-No tiene sentido ocultarlo, somos una organización conocida como la SPK o grupo especial contra Kira, establecida para capturar a Kira aun la ayuda de L, en cuanto a mí, soy el líder de esta organización, puedes decirme N- Sakura respiraba agitada.

-Near...- susurro en una voz inaudible -Brooke ¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Más o menos, logre rastrear la llamada en Nueva York pero por el momento es todo- respondió Brooke calmadamente.

-Bien, sigue intentando- Sakura volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla.

-Solo quiero informarte que no confiamos en el L falso, sabemos que el anterior murió a manos de Kira- Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Light.

-¿Ya sabes donde esta Near?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-No, pero ¿Te sirve el número telefónico del director del FBI?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Nunca me decepcionas- Sakura se levantó de donde estaba -Iremos a Los Angeles- informó.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto James desde la puerta.

-Bueno, ese tal Yagami informó a Near que su hermana fue secuestrada por Mello ya que...- Sakura fue interrumpida por Brooke.

-Mello mató al policía japonés- la rubia negó.

-Solo tres organizaciones sabían del secuestro, nosotros, la SPK y la fuerza especial lo que me hace pensar que no solo fue Kira sino que también está involucrado en la fuerza especial- los otros asintieron -La razón por la que quiero ir a Los Angeles es para intentar conseguir la libreta, sabemos dónde está Mello gracias a que rastrearon el celular del jefe japonés, lo único que debemos hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para actuar-

-Entonces debemos irnos ya- agregó James.

-Si démonos prisa- concordó Sakura.

Una vez en Los Angeles la rubia decidió salir a explorar un poco el área donde se encontraba Mello y así poder idear mejor algún plan, a pesar de haberse negado más de una vez James la acompañaba, según el para protegerla si hacía falta.

-Esto no es necesario James- empezó por quinta vez en todo el tiempo, que llevaban caminando por el lugar -Puedo cuidarme sola-

-Lo siento es solo que...- guardo silencio unos minutos antes de continuar -no creas que lo hago porque tú me gustas, al menos no de esa manera, es solo que me recuerdas mucho a Lucí-

-¿Quién es Lucí?- pregunto confundida.

-Era mi hija, murió en un accidente automovilístico causado por un conductor ebrio- Sakura se encogió, eso explicaba mucho de su actitud hacia ella y Brooke.

-De verdad lo lamento, no sabía que tuvieras familia- James sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, mi ex esposa ahora vive en Paris así que solo me queda el trabajo como investigador- Sakura asintió y continuó concentrándose en los alrededores, de seguro Mello frecuentaba ese lugar.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que sintieron que alguien los seguía entonces caminaron más rápido hasta que una voz muy familiar hizo que Sakura se detuviera de golpe.

-Cuanto tiempo Sakura- James volteó a ver al joven que le había hablado a la chica.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto James viéndolo atentamente.

-Yo lo iba a preguntar primero- el rubio volteó a ver a Sakura -¿Quién es el remedo de niño bonito?- pregunto molesto a la chica.

-Solo es un amigo, su nombre es James- respondió Sakura volteando a verlo.

Lo vio atentamente, había cambiado mucho, era más alto, su cabello que llegaba por arriba de sus hombros ahora era más largo y le cubría levemente los ojos, su expresión era más sería y vestía un pantalón y un chaleco de cuero negro, unas botas altas negras y un rosario de plata reposaba en su cuello.

Por su parte Mello observaba la apariencia de la chica, aunque seguía siendo bastante baja se veía delgada y muy atlética, su cabello era casi tan largo como lo recordaba aunque se veía mas sedoso, sus ojos antes llenos de vida mostraban seriedad y algo de frialdad, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul entallado, una camisa blanca cuyas mangas llegaban a la mitad de sus brazos, la camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo lo cual la hacía ver aún más delgada y guapa, Mello siguió analizándola, llevaba ese camafeo que L le había regalado, se sintió algo molesto cuando vio que también llevaba la pulsera que Near le había dado.

-Así que solo es un amigo ¿Eh?- Sakura intentó mantener la cordura, no dejaría que Mello la hiciera seguirle el juego.

-Si- se apresuró a decir James -¿Y tú eres?-

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia como me llamo- Sakura apretó los puños de verdad la volvía loca.

-Te crees muy rudo verdad peli teñido- por alguna razón Sakura sonrió levemente -No te tengo miedo así que te diré mi verdadero nombre sin rodeos no me importa si tu estas involucrado en esto de Kira, soy Joseph Smith- Mello sonrió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo irónicamente -Tengo que hablarte- exigió a Sakura.

-Mello...- la chica no pudo continuar ya que James hablo.

-Creo que es hora de regresar- dijo tomando el brazo de Sakura para hacerla caminar.

-Perfecto, cuidado en el camino- Mello tomo la muñeca de Sakura y comenzó a correr con ella lejos del lugar.

-Mello suéltame- reclamo Sakura.

Mello se detuvo junto a una moto, se colocó un casco y le paso otro a Sakura.

-No, no, no, te has vuelto loco si crees que me subiré a esa cosa- Mello solo le arrebató el casco y se lo puso.

-Solo súbete a la maldita motocicleta- exigió Mello fríamente, Sakura negó -¡Hazlo y ya!- gritó subiendo y halando a Sakura para que subiera.

En cuanto el motor rugió Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura de Mello con temor, ya se había dado cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera Mello se saldría con la suya.

-Cuidado donde pones las manos- dijo con voz burlona.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no tengo ningún interés en eso ahora mismo- Mello rio levemente -a pesar de todo, me da gusto volver a verte-

-A mí también- respondió Mello empezando a manejar la motocicleta a través del tráfico de Los Angeles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Sakura.

-A ningún lugar en especial, solo quería hablar contigo- Mello se detuvo cerca del edificio donde estaba el departamento que había alquilado Sakura -También esta Brooke contigo ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, no lo lograre sin ayuda atrapare a Kira y seré L ante el mundo- Mello rio entre dientes.

-No si lo hago antes que tú y Near- Sakura sólo suspiro con frustración -Aun llevas esa pulsera que te dio-

-Esto, solo la uso porqué me parece bonita y de cualquier forma no es tu problema- Sakura bajo de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco -Adiós Mello-

-Oye, espera no he terminado contigo- Mello siguió a Sakura para detenerla -¡Escúchame!- exigió tomando sus brazos con fuerza.

-Mello, me estas lastimado- se quejó la rubia al sentir las manos de Mello apretando sus brazos con poco cuidado.

-¡No tú me lastimaste a mí!- reprochó el chico -Primero preferiste estar con el maldito algodón ese y ahora con ese otro ¿A qué demonios juegas?-

-¿Te has vuelto loco? James es solo mi amigo y si tuve algo con Near fue porqué el no intentaba llamar mi atención fastidiándome como tú siempre lo hacías- puntualizó empujando a Mello para que la soltara.

-Pero aun así tú sientes algo por mí, me lo dijiste ese día que te bese y tú me correspondiste- Sakura sólo se alejó del lugar.

-Yo ya te supere no te necesitó ni a ti ni a Near, pronto los quitaré del camino- Mello solo observo a la chica alejarse dándose cuenta de que había cambiado totalmente.

_**N/A: Hola, mil, mil, mil perdones por la tardanza, me bloqueé por completo y no podía escribir más de medio capítulo, les juro que a más tardar mañana actualizo el otro**____**fic**__**, espero que me dejen algún**____**review**__**, hasta la otra.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2: Emociones encontradas.**_

Sakura entro refunfuñando al departamento que había rentado junto con Brooke y James, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón.

-Maldito Mihael- continuó maldiciendo ese encuentro.

-Sakura ¿Eres tú?- preguntó la voz de Brooke desde otra habitación.

-Si ¿Qué quieres?- la chica salió enseguida de la habitación.

-Nada, es que estaba preocupada de que no regresaban ¿Y James?- Sakura respiro pesadamente.

-No lo sé- respondió, Brooke la miro preocupada.

-¿Qué paso?- quiso saber.

-Mello- dijo Sakura.

-¿Mello?- pregunto extrañada su amiga.

-Mello, él fue lo que paso- Brooke la miro confundida –Nos lo encontramos y prácticamente me llevo a rastras con él-

-¿De verdad?- Sakura asintió -¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dijo algo de Matt?-

-No, no me dijo nada de Matt y tampoco me dijo nada que valga la pena repetir- Brooke respiro con pesadez –Si quieres puedes volver hazlo-

-Si me quisiera ir ya lo habría hecho- Sakura sonrió.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que la tensión era presente, ambas chicas se preguntaban dónde podría estar James, eran casi las diez de la noche y el joven aun regresaba, Sakura daba vueltas de vez en cuando por el recibidor antes de volver a sentarse, se preguntaba si volvería después de lo que había pasado con Mello. Cuando iba a dar la media noche James entro al departamento con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Sakura fingiéndose desinteresada.

-Iba a preguntar lo mismo- dijo James mientras se sentaba frente a Sakura.

-Te pregunte primero ¿Dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar Sakura algo impaciente.

-Se dónde está tú amigo el rubio- respondió con frialdad.

-Espera ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula Brooke -¿Sabes dónde está Mello?- James asintió.

-¿Cómo… cómo es que…?- empezó a balbucear la rubia.

-Logre seguirlos desde que te llevo en esa motocicleta- dijo con orgullo.

-Y… ¿Qué averiguaste?- preguntó Brooke con curiosidad.

-Está en una especie de túneles subterráneos, al parecer anteriormente lo usaban para intercambios de otro tipo, seguro que la modificaron para sus propios objetivos- explico –está en el desierto, me es difícil imaginarme que es lo que planea-

-Rayos, Mello sí que tiene todo pensado- se quejó Brooke.

-Sí tal vez, pero se me ocurre algo- los otros dos la miraron esperando a que continuara -Les hare una pregunta ¿Ustedes confiarían en alguien que usa el alias de L para manejar todo a su conveniencia?-

-No, eso es obvio amiga- respondió rápidamente Brooke.

-Yo tampoco confiaría en él- contestó James.

-Y por lo tanto Near tampoco debe de confiar mucho en él- ambos asintieron -tenemos el número de el jefe del FBI, podría lograr hacer que me comunique con Near y...-

¿Piensas ayudarlo?- pregunto Brooke.

-No exactamente, mí objetivo es claro, quiero se para lograrlo tal vez necesite un poco más de ayuda de la que pensé- explicó la rubia -tal vez podría estar del lado de Near hasta obtener la libreta-

-Creo entender-dijo James -¿Tu crees que el va a confiar en ti tan fácilmente?-

-Si no lo hace hare que lo haga, sabes lo buen que se me da convencer a las personas- Brooke solo escuchaba.

-Supongo que podríamos tratar- dijo finalmente James.

-Yo creo que no es una buena idea- comento Brooke algo nerviosa -pero no perdernos nada intentándolo-

-Buen pues hay que hacerlo ahora- dijo finalmente Sakura.

La rubia tono el teléfono y marco el numero del jefe del FBI, espero a que se atendiera la llamada y pensaba que debía de decirle a Near para convencerlo y los densa cooperar con ellos, pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien le contestó, entonces Sakura puso el teléfono en altavoz y hablo.

-Director soy S, comuníqueme con Near- el hombre solo se quejo callado.

Mientras tanto Near jugaba con robots en el piso, pensaba en diferentes maneras de obtener la libreta, mantenía su concentración en sus asuntos hasta que el director del FBI le hablo.

-Una señorita quiere hablar con usted- informó.

-¿Una señorita?- pregunto el albino confundido.

-Asi es, se hizo llamar S- Near se sintió sorprendido pero no lo demostró, se mantuvo en calma.

-De acuerdo, dame el teléfono- dijo estirando la mano, de inmediato le entregó el aparato.

-Sakura cuanto tiempo- contestó tranquilamente.

-Si bastante Near- respondió la chica -y dime ¿Realmente le confiarás al falso L el intercambio de la libreta? Yo en tu lugar tomaría el control de la situación aun desde Nueva York- Near se mantuvo en calma.

-Por ahora no preguntar como es que sabes todo eso, solo te diré que aunque le dije al falso L que tiene el control no es del todo cierto, la SPK tiene un objetivo y haremos lo necesario para cumplirlo- dijo desinteresadamente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la chica, Near suspiro con pesadez, no le gustaba que andará por los ramas en vez de ir al grano.

-¿Que es lo que quieras exactamente Sakura?- pregunto.

-Solo es una pequeña propuesta, ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es importante atrapar a Kira y es mas que obvio que él es alguien de la fuerza especial, podríamos ayudarnos para acabar con esto- Near pensó por un momento.

-Bien Sakura no parece mala idea, te daré acceso a todo lo que veamos el día del intercambio- se hizo un silencio incómodo -supongo que hablaremos luego-

-Si claro, hasta entonces- Sakura finalizó la llamada y Near solo se quedo pensando.

Intentaba controlar lo que sentía, algo que el chico no pensó que volvería a sentir, hacia mucho que no se ponía nervioso por hablar con alguien, se preguntaba porque aun sentía algo por ella aún en ese momento, solo sacudió la cabeza y siguió en sus asuntos.

Por otra parte Sakura sonrió con satisfacción, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan.

-Supongo que ahora hay que esperar- dijo en un suspiro Brooke.

-Si, solo dos días y sabremos donde esta la libreta, tengo una buena idea de que pasara y para ser sincera tengo ganas de hablar con el señor Yagami y su hija- James sonrió.

-Deberíamos invitarlos a venir- respondió entendiendo a que quiera llegar la rubia.

-Será peligroso pero nos ayudara de mucho- comento Brooke -Sakura ¿Y si algo sale mal?-

-Al menos lo habernos intentado, si estoy en lo cierto Kira es un miembro de la fuerza especial y al secuestrar al señor Yagami nos convertirnos en su blanco- Brooke puso carta de susto -calma, no nos dejaremos matar fácilmente ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no- concordó Brooke.

-Entonces debemos de estar listos para una emergencia- dijo James.

-Tu eres el experto en esto, tu arma un plan- James solo asintió y comenzó a pesar.

Por su parte Sakura pensaba en Near y Mello, nunca pensó que volvería a verlos o hablarles, sonrió como su corazón lentamente desenterraba sentimientos que creyó olvidados, sentimientos que nunca pensó que volvería a experimentar.

_**N/A: Lo logre, realmente me visto esta capítulo, pero como será por fin publique, espero que alguien siga por ahí y me deje un lindo review, nos leemos luego ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3: El fallo del plan de Sakura**_

_**N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero entre a la universidad y me dejaron una gran montaña de tareas, espero que disfruten este cap. **_

Near se encontraba hablando con Sakura a cerca del intercambio de la libreta, aunque le preocupaba algo en concreto, aun así le costaba considerar la posibilidad de que Sakura solo estuviera usando a la SPK y en especial a él para alcanzar sus propios objetivos, tenia bien en claro lo que quería, pero no a que costo.

-Sakura- comenzó -cuando obtengas lo que buscas de esta alianza ¿Qué pasara?-

-Yo no se de que estas hablándome- respondió la chica haciéndose la inocente.

-Vamos Sakura, no me dirás que de la noche a la mañana se te ocurrió llamarme- la rubia no dijo nada por unos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa Near, no confías en mi?- pregunto con voz suave -antes lo hacías-

-Tu misma lo has dicho, últimamente me cuesta confiar en las personas, pero no nos desviemos del tema- corto el albino -mañana se hasta el intercambio de la libreta, como prometí tendrás acceso a lo que veamos por el satélite-

-Bien Near, entonces supongo que nos vemos luego- dijo la chica cortando la llamada.

En cuanto corto la llamada Sakura se sintió mas frustrada que nunca, si Near no confiaba en ella no podría obtener del todo lo que buscaba, simplemente intento pensar como moverse para continuar con lo que planeaba sin el total apoyo de Near, aun tenía en mente secuestrar al señor Yagami cuando saliera del intercambio secuestrar al señor Yagami cuando saliera del intercambio con Mello, pero si Near tenía cámaras satelitales era más que probable que los encontrarían antes de lograr interrogarlo.

-Sakura- la llamo Brooke desde la ventana cubierta por cortinas -debes de ver esto- ella se levanto y se asomo de forma similar a la de Brooke para no descubrir la ventana y vio a Mello mirando en dirección del departamento sentado en su motocicleta.

-Mello- al escuchar eso James enseguida se levanto de donde estaba.

-No me agrada ese chico- dijo fríamente.

-No serás la primera persona, pero al él le da igual si te agrada o no- respondió Sakura al comentario del chico.

-Me parece que no se ira si no te ve- comento Brooke a lo que Sakura asintió y se empezó a dirigir a la puerta para ir con Mello.

-Espera ¿A qué iras?- pregunto James.

-Solo le pediré que se vaya y ya- respondió la chica y se fue sin decir nada más.

Una vez que bajo Mello sonrió de modo triunfante y bajo de la motocicleta, Sakura simplemente se paro frente a él intentando buscarle los ojos, lo cual era difícil ya que el cabello del rubio los cubría parcialmente.

-Quita esa sonrisa de satisfacción Mello- pidió la chica al ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De qué me hablas enana? así es como miro normalmente, no es mi culpa que te parezca tan guapo que no te das cuenta como miro- Sakura solo se sonrojo.

-No me digas enana y sigue soñando si crees que me derretiré con tus sonrisitas- Mello solo rio levemente.

-Solo bromeaba Sakura- se apresuro a decir al ver la cara de la chica -Vayamos a otro lugar, me siento espiado- dijo subiendo la mirada hacia el departamento.

Era más que seguro que James y Brooke estaban fisgoneando detrás de las cortinas. Al principio Sakura dudo, pero finalmente acepto y subió a lo motocicleta junto con Mello, él acelero y se alejo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Mello paro hasta que llegaron a una calle apartada, un lugar de mala muerte, pensó la rubia, pero analizándolo mejor, ese era el mejor lugar donde podían hablar ya que en un lugar muy concurrido no sabían quien podía estar escuchando.

Sakura se bajo de la motocicleta y se quito el casco que le había dado Mello, este hizo lo mismo y camino a una puerta que había en la calle.

-Entra- ordeno, Sakura lo hizo, parecía una especie de local en desuso.

-Lindo lugar- comento con sarcasmo.

-Oh, disculpa ¿Querías un hotel cinco estrella?- Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mello?- pregunto para acabar con eso de una buena vez.

-Estas implicada en el intercambio- ella no respondió -lo sabía, pero no obtendrás la libreta Sakura, eso si te lo puedo asegurar con toda seguridad-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero la libreta?- pregunto la chica -yo solo busco otra cosa, aunque en parte si quiero tener uno de esos cuadernos la verdad es que no es mi principal objetivo-

-¿A no?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio -¿Qué buscas entonces?-

-La verdad esperaba poder hablar con el señor Yagami y su hija.

-¿Qué solo eso?- ella ladeo la cabeza -no te servirá de nada Sakura, yo seré quien derrote a Kira-

-Suerte con eso- respondió Sakura dispuesta a irse, pero Mello la detuvo.

-¿A que se debe tu repentina fachada de "chica mala"?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Mello, suéltame- exigió la rubia tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-Dame un buen motivo para dejarte ir una vez más-

-¿Qué te parece este? si no me sueltas me encargare de hacerte la vida miserable- él solo rio ante la amenaza.

-Déjame lo del rubio malo a mi, a ti no te va, te quieres creer la mala paro no lo eres Sakura, tú solo eres unja chica encaprichada que quiere ganar algo por una vez en su vida- Sakura se quedo callada.

-Te detesto Mello, ya sueltame- exigió desesperada.

-Mentirosa ¿Cuándo admitirás que estas loca por mi?-

-Cuando dejes de ser un idiota- Mello la tomo de los hombros y la beso.

Sakura al principio intento separar a Mello pero este le tomó la nuca para impedírselo, la besaba insistente por una respuesta, Sakura sintió como le mordía los labios para profundizar el beso y finalmente se lo permitió, abrió un poco su boca y le correspondió el beso, Mello esbozo una sonrisa triunfante y siguió con el beso, sintiendo como Sakura le rodeaba la nuca con sus brazos, él le rodeo la cintura sin separarse, explorando la boca de la rubia y sintiendo como ella le mordía su labio inferior. se separo de ella y la miro atentamente, ella estaba agitada.

-Yo creía que me detestabas- Sakura sonrió.

-Si te odio, eres insoportable, pero...- él la interrumpió.

-Lo sabía, pero quiero oírte decirlo- Sakura se separo de él.

-No me harás decirlo- replico.

-En ese caso puedes regresar caminando- dijo fríamente el rubio a la vez que se iba.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí!- reclamo Sakura -¡Mihael!-

-¿Si? dime- Sakura se acercó a él.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, me gustas, desde aquel día en el que casi nos besamos he sentido algo por ti- él sonrió -pero eso no cambia nada, yo seré quien tome el lugar de L-

-Eso no me importa, por una vez le he ganado a Near en algo- Sakura se alejo de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? solo querías que admitiese mis sentimientos por eso pues estas mal Mello, yo no soy un premio- reclamo saliendo lugar haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones de Mello.

-Sakura espera, yo no quería decir eso- ella lo ignoro -por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu departamento, esta lejos de aquí-

-Soy completamente capaz de caminar- dijo cortante.

-Eres desesperante Sakura-

-Te devuelvo el cumplido- contraataco.

-No seas orgullosa y deja llevarte o a coso planeas caminar dos kilómetros- Sakura paro en seco y regreso con Mello para subir a la motocicleta.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, una vez que llegaron Sakura bajo y se disponía a caminar hasta que Mello le retuvo tomando su muñeca, la chica lo volteó a ver enojada.

-Lo siento Sakura, lamento lo que dije- dijo besándole la mejilla antes de irse del lugar.

Una vez que volvió al departamento Sakura sintió las miradas acusadoras de James y departamento Sakura sintió las miradas acusadoras de James y Brooke, solo hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada. Al día siguiente Sakura observaba las imágenes del satélite para ver lo como se desarrollaba el intercambió, James había conseguido mover algunas influencias para logras llevar al señor Yagami y su hija hasta donde estaban y Brooke se dedicaría a desviar los satélites de Near, cuando el celular de Sakura sonó este lo contesto era Near.

-¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? parece ser que Mello lo planeo todo para que la libreta sea suya irremediablemente-

-Si eso parece- concordó con el albino.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que el avión del señor Yagami aterrizo en medio del desierto y se abrió una puerta subterranea.

-Tus sátelites no podrán ver eso- dijo Sakura -Supongo que Mello se esperaba que los espiarías así- siguió viendo la escena hasta que salió un helicóptero y un misil -Que inteligente-

-Sabía que esto pasaría y a decir verdad, tengo una buena idea de que pasara cuando Mello recupere la libreta, debes...- Near dejo de hablar, para ese punto James ya debía de ir en camino con el señor Yagami y Sayu -Sakura que haces- ella sonrió.

-Mis propios negocios- dijo antes de cortar la llamada -¿Qué tal vas con esos satélites?- pregunto a Brooke.

-El sistema que usa Near es bueno pero bastante difícil de hackear, es una suerte que Matt me haya enseñado-

Sakura sonrió parecía que por fin todo le saldría conforme a su plan, pero le preocupaba Mello, no sabía que era capaz de hacer ahora que le había dado el gusto de decirle que seguía sintiendo algo por él, sabía que detestaba a James y además sabía su verdadero nombre, ahora temía por su seguridad y la de Near, aunque no sabía si sabía su verdadero nombre, temía que lo matara, la rubia sacudió la cabeza e intento alejar eso de su mente, se suponía que no le interesaba ya eso.

**_N/A: DE verdad lamento la tardanza, como dije la escuela me mata, como sea espero poder actualizar mi otro fic mañana. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 4: Algo que no olvidamos. **_

El señor Yagami se encontraba sentado con impaciencia en una habitación oscura a la cual Sakura había pedido a James llevar al hombre para intentar interrogarlo, por alguna razón desconocido para la rubia, se sentía más nerviosa que nunca, sabía que en cuanto Soichiro Yagami estuviera libre empezarían a perseguirlo arduamente, todo se estaba poniendo peligroso, podrían morir.

-¿Estas bien amiga?- pregunto Brooke al ver su expresión.

-Tal vez tenga que matarlos- murmuro con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo que oíste Brooke, es demasiado peligroso mantener al señor Yagami y a su hija con vida, podrían...- James enseguida intervino par evitar que Sakura continuara.

-No seas tonta, si lo matas solo empeoraras todo- advirtió.

-Discutiremos esto luego, ahora debo de hablar con el señor Yagami ¿Alguno podría llevar algo de comer?- Brooke asintió y se retiro del lugar.

Mientras Sakura respiro profundamente y entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el señor Yagami, en cuanto la vio se levanto de modo amenazante, la chica solo se sentó frente a el con una mirada neutra en su rostro.

-Me da gusto conocerlo señor Yagami- dijo Sakura educadamente.

-¿Dónde tienes a mi hija?- pregunto el hombre ignorando a lo dicho por la rubia.

-Ella esta bien, aunque de usted depende que siga siendo así, créame que mi intención no es dañarlos, yo solo quiero que me responda algunas preguntas y ya- contesto Sakura en tono inocente.

-Nunca te diré nada-

-Si eso supuse, pero le diré algo, mientras más rápido coopere, más rápido se podrá ir usted y su hija- puntualizo Sakura -No le quitare mucho tiempo, ya sé bastante, solo quiero algunos detalles-

-¿Qué sabe?- pregunto Soichiro.

-Que L murió, que alguien se hace pasar por él, que su equipo se compone de seis miembros, incluyéndolo y que acaban de entregarle la death note a Mello- el señor Yagami no dijo nada.

Mientras Sakura esperaba la respuesta del hombre entro Brooke con una bandeja con comida, la puso en la mea que separaba a Sakura del señor Yagami y se retiro.

-¿Gusta un poco de jugo?- pregunto Sakura ofreciéndole un vaso.

-¡No comeré ni aceptare nada de usted!- grito.

-Lastima- respondió Sakura bebiendo el jugo bajo la asombrada mirada del señor Yagami - ¿Qué? ¿De

verdad creyó que lo envenenaría? No sea ridículo, si lo mato seré como Kira y ese no es mi principal objetivo-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Sakura, seguro ya sabe de los sucesores de L- el hombre asintió.

-Si, el sucesor de L nos contacto, según recuerdo se llama Near-

-Sí, así es, pero no solo hay un sucesor, yo soy también una de las sucesoras de L y lo que quiero es terminar con Kira y tomar el lugar de L, eso es todo-

-Entonces ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el señor Yagami.

-Solo actuó como intuyo que lo haría L, ahora que yo respondí algunas de sus preguntas, creo que lo justo es que usted me respondo las mías- el señor Yagami asintió sin más opción -¿Cómo obtuvieron la death note y como obtengo una yo?-

-Eso es algo complicado de responder, la death note pertenece originalmente a un Dios de la muerte y el que la toque podrá verlo, nosotros la obtuvimos cuando arrestamos a un hombre llamado Kyosuke Higuchi y en cuanto como obtener otra, no estoy seguro- explicó.

-Entiendo, bueno eso solo es un detalle dígame ¿Este tal Higuchi tenía algo que ver con Kira?-

-Si, el ejecutaba las muertes, en cuando los arrestamos murió de un ataque al corazón- dijo con pesadez.

-Interesante- susurro Sakura jugando con su cabello de un modo similar al que lo hacía Near cuando estaban solos -¿Seguro que no quiere comer? ya le he demostrado que la comida no tiene nada malo-

-Solo beberé agua- informo -mi hija...-

-No le haremos daño, mi amiga es muy buena en la medicina, ella la cuidara muy bien-

-¿Puedo confiar en usted señorita?- Sakura asintió.

-Sé que hoy no la ha pasado muy bien, pero le aseguro que no soy como el cabezota de Mello, de nada me sirve matarlo, más bien me pondrá en más peligro del que ya estoy y no solo a mi, a mis amigos-

-Comprendo, eres diferente Sakura- mientras ambos conversaban Brooke y James entraron corriendo a la habitación.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-La policía viene por nosotros- informo James.

-Hora de irnos, ya saben que hacer- ambos asintieron y se fueron -señor Yagami, su hija esta en el piso de arriba en la primera puerta a la derecha- dijo la chica saliendo -gracias por su cooperación.

Sakura, James y Brooke salieron por la parte de atrás del edificio para internarse en un callejón que llevaba a una zona residencial de clase baja, Sakura analizaba en su cabeza la información que le había brindado el señor Yagami, no era la gran cosa, pero era algo que le era de utilidad.

Luego de dar varias vueltas para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba siguiendo decidieron hospedarse en un hotel para descansar y pensar mejor en lo que debían de hacer para continuar con la investigación.

Mientras James instalaba los equipos de computadoras y Brooke hablaba con Matt, Sakura decidió salir un momento al la terraza que había en la habitación, necesitaba aclarar un poco su mente, lo cual le fue imposible gracias a que su teléfono sonó. La chica vio el número, se trataba de Near, tras respirar pesadamente contesto la llamada.

-Near, ya te habías tardado en llamar- comento la chica para pretender indiferencia.

-No llame porque solo te pondría en riesgo, pero ahora que el señor Yagami ya esta a salvo pensé que sería mejor llamarte-

-De acuerdo y ¿A qué debo tu llamada?-

-¿Por qué secuestraste al señor Yagami?- pregunto yendo directamente al punto.

-Necesitaba respuestas- contesto con simpleza Sakura -tal vez Mello tenga la libreta, pero de nada le

sirve sin información-

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso, aunque no entiendo por que actuaste de ese modo- cuestiono el albino.

-Bueno querido Near, no siempre te voy a mencionar cada aspecto de lo que hago o no hago-

-Si, eso lo tengo bien claro, me lo diste a entender perfectamente hace tiempo- Sakura no dijo nada, eso si la había tomado por sorpresa.

Nunca imagino que Near le fuera a reprochar lo que había pasado después de todo ese tiempo, aunque entendía lo traicionado que se había sentido y todo el rencor que le guardaba no podía creer que se lo diría tan abiertamente.

-No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando por este medio, Sakura quiero verte-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo harás eso si tu estas en Nueva York?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Tu solo dirigirte al restaurante que esta a dos calles del hotel donde estas ahora- nuevamente Sakura quedo sorprendida.

-¿Estas aquí?- pregunto nerviosa -¿Estas aquí en Los Angeles?-

-Si no lo estuviera no te diría que fueras a un restaurante para vernos en persona- respondió Near con indiferencia.

-Claro, eso es más que lógico, bien Near ¿A qué hora nos vemos?-

-A las diez, la reservación esta con mi verdadero nombre- dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

Sakura solo guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran las nueve de la noche, en una hora volvería a ver a quien había considerado su mejor amigo y que después fue su novio. La chica se sintió algo intimidada por la idea de tener que hablar con él, de por si era bastante frio con ella a la hora de hablar por teléfono, no se quería imaginar que actitud tendría en

persona.

Tras unos momentos más afuera Sakura entro ignorando a James que le preguntaba que debía de hacer en ese momento, tras sacar prácticamente a rastras a Brooke a la terraza le dijo rápidamente a James que descansara un poco y volvió afuera con su amiga.

-Vaya Sakura, si quieres hablar conmigo puedes decirme y no arrastrarme contigo- se quejo la chica.

-Disculpa, hay algo de lo que te debo hablar- Brooke asintió y Sakura le conto de lo que había hablado con Near por teléfono.

-Vaya, las cosas si que se van a complicar amiga, aunque en algo curioso ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Qué es curioso Brooke?- pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Bueno, Near se tomo la molestia de venir a Los Angeles solo para verte- Sakura negó.

-No creo que haya venido exclusivamente por mi, puede que este de paso para algo sobre el Kira y aprovecha para confrontarme de una vez- dijo Sakura con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Aún sientes algo por él- afirmo Brooke.

-Y no se porque, de seguro el me odia y ya no me quiere ver en ese plan, pero yo no me he podido olvidar de los días en que fuimos tan felices juntos- un par de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica

-no se como pude ser tan tonta como para perderlo de un modo como ese-

-Mello y su eterna pelea contra Near no tiene remedio- comento Brooke.

-Pero yo también tengo la culpa, si no le hubiera seguido la corriente a Mello ese día de seguro ahora estaría con Near - se lamento Sakura -pero aún así siento algo por Mello dime ¿Te puedes enamorar de dos personas al mismo tiempo?-

-No lo sé realmente amiga, la verdad lo dudo, pero tu lo debes de averiguar sola, debes de poner en orden tus sentimientos para saber de quien estas enamorada realmente- explico Brooke, Sakura sonrió.

-¿Ya has hablado con Matt?- Brooke asintió sonriendo -¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien, al parecer pronto ira a ayudar a Mello, no parecía muy complacido de tener que prácticamente competir con nosotras, pero quería ayudar a su mejor amigo-

-No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, podrías irte con el a algún lugar tranquilo- sugirió Sakura.

-Por eso sigo contigo, porque quiero estar aquí- la rubia sonrió a lo dicho por su amiga.

-Iré a ponerme un abrigo para ir con Near- Brooke solo asintió y se quedo en el mismo lugar.

En cuanto Sakura se puso el abrigo tomo un pequeño micrófono y lo escondió entre su ropa, quería grabar cada palabra, luego se puso el camafeo que le había dado L y tomo entre sus manos la pulsera que le dio Near hacía ya tanto tiempo, preguntándose si usarla o no, finalmente se la puso y se encamino al restáurate señalado por el albino. Una vez que llego se acercó al hombre que asignaba las mesas para preguntar por Near.

-Me espera Nate River- dijo la chica.

-Oh claro, el señor River dijo que la esperaba señorita Kokoro Chang ¿Cierto?- Sakura asintió, hacía bastante que no escuchaba su verdadero nombre -por aquí- indico para que lo siguiera.

El hombre la guio hasta un lugar bastante apartado del resto del restaurante, se detuvo frente a un cubículo apartado de las otras mesas gracias a unos paneles de cristal, le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, Sakura vio atentamente a Near aun parada frente a la silla que ocuparía.

Él no había cambiado absolutamente nada, parecía que el tampoco había crecido mucho, su cabello era igual de largo, usaba el mismo tipo de ropa y se sentaba de el mismo modo de siempre. Por otro lado Near analizó a Sakura mientras se levantaba para ayudarla a sentarse, desde su punto de vista ella si había cambiado mucho, a pesar de ser prácticamente de la misma estatura que tenía cuando se fue del orfanato, la analizó de pies de a caeza.

Sakura vestía unos jeans ajustados, una chamarra de mezclilla que llevaba abierto, llevaba una blusa negra, de su delicado cuello colgaba el camafeo que le había regalado L, tras bajar un poco su mirada noto que también llevaba la pulsera, entonces el corazón de NEar se acelero más de lo que nunca lo había hecho, se preguntaba porque aún no lograba superar lo que sentía por ella. y por que era que aun la amaba, pero no se lo diría, no dejaría que volviera a jugar con él, como había sentido que lo había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5: Incluso ahora.**_

Sakura se sentó sin decir nada, se sentía inusualmente nerviosa. Por un momento se sintió como cuando comían juntos en el orfanato, cuando eran novio. La única diferencia era que, Sakura estaba segura de que Near la odiaba.

Near, por su parte, observo el aspecto de Sakura, debía admitir que se veía muy guapa, se dio cuenta de que llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado hacía ya cuatro años. Luego de unos momentos en silencio el albino hablo.

-Veo que aún la tienes- comento señalando la pulsera intentando no darle mucha importancia al hecho.

-Nunca he querido deshacerme de ella, realmente significa mucho para mi- Sakura observo dicho objeto muy pensativa -fui muy estúpida-

-¿Estúpida?- pregunto Near asombrado -supongo que ahora que lo piensas bien, te parece algo estúpido haber tenido algo que ver conmigo-

-No, me pareció estúpida la manera en la que te perdí, la manera en la que siempre arruino todo lo que me hacer feliz de algún modo- explico con algo de desesperación en su voz -supongo que me parezco en mi madre en ese aspecto-

Antes de que Near pudiera decir algo más, una mesera abrió la puerta del cubículo con dos menús, le entrego uno a cada uno, la mujer se dirigió especialmente a Near, a pesar de que él no mostraba ningún interés.

-¿Algo de beber?- pregunto dirigiéndose solo a él.

-Primero pregúntale a ella- la mujer puso ojos de desagrado.

-Una limonada, si no es mucha molestia- dijo Sakura antes de que la mujer hablara, ella apunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y usted?- pregunto tranquilamente a Near.

-Lo mismo, gracias- la mesera se retiró.

-Me sorprende que hayas elegido un lugar tan... público y en especial que hayas usado nuestros nombres reales ¿No es peligroso?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Son los últimos nombres que Kira esperaría que usáramos y en especial, dudo mucho que él vaya a venir a buscarnos- explico, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -pero no te hice venir para hablar de todo eso-

-Bien, en ese caso ¿Qué hago aquí? pregunto Sakura.

-Es acerca de Kira...- Near dejo de hablar cuando la mesera entró, enseguida le hizo una seña con la mano para que se fura.

-Si es sobre el señor Yagami, te juro que yo no...-

-No me refiero a eso- interrumpió Near -no podemos hacerlo solos, ambos lo sabemos perfectamente, Mello lo sabe pero su orgullo no le permitirá admitirlo-

-Ja, ¿dices que te ayude? Está bien pero ¿Qué pasara cuando todo termine? Yo quiero ser L-

-Lo sé, pero se puede arreglar de cierto modo- Near hablo con tranquilidad.

-Hablas de compartir el nombre, no lo sé Near, no soy buena compartiendo- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?- pregunto Near exasperado.

-Bromeaba, vaya que has cambiado, antes te reías- se quejó la rubia.

-Cuando lo hacía creí que por lo menos alguien se interesaba sinceramente en mi- Sakura solo sintió un hueco en el corazón, similar al que sintió cuando terminaron.

-Near, ese fue un golpe bajo- susurro Sakura cambiando su expresión vivaz a una melancólica -de verdad te quería mucho-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el momento, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando el teléfono de Sakura sonó, ella estaba dispuesta a cortar la llamada, pero al ver el número se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Near sorprendido.

-Es una llamada entrante en el teléfono del señor Yagami- Sakura puso la llamada en altavoz para que Near pudiera escuchar.

-Señor Yagami, yo soy Kira- ambos jóvenes se acercaron más entre sí, como si eso fuera a hacer que escucharan mejor.

Tras escuchar la conversación supieron de inmediato que Kira planeaba algo grande al pedir ayuda a la fuerza especial para recuperar la libreta, pero solo fue hasta unos momentos después que Sakura se dio cuenta de que implicaba eso.

-Irán por Mello- dijo de inmediato entrando en un inexplicable estado de pánico -debemos hacer algo o lo mataran-

-Tranquilízate, es muy poco probable que lo maten, nadie más que nosotros conoce su verdadero nombre- intento explicar Near.

Sakura sin embargo no quiso escuchar, ella simplemente se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar. Near simplemente fue detrás de ella tras un largo suspiro. No lograba entender porque a Sakura la había alterado tanto el hecho de que Mello se encontrara en peligro, aunque tras pensarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que ellos tal vez tenían algo. Por alguna razón sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas irracionales ganas de gritarle a Sakura lo descarada que era al, prácticamente, lazarse a los brazos de Mello, tal vez, de momentos después de que ellos terminaron su relación.

-Sakura, pienso que estas exagerando, Mello estará bien, lo pondrás en más peligro si intentas acercarte a él, incluso será peligroso para ti- dijo Near siguiéndola por las oscuras calles.

-No puedo permitir que le pasé algo- Near no dijo nada, solo continuo siguiéndola –deja de perseguirme-

-Espera por favor, se racional y piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar-

-Ya las he pensado, ahora déjame en paz- pidió Sakura intentando no desquitarse con él -¿Por qué rayos te importa lo que haga?-

-No me importa lo que tu hagas con tu novio- eso tomó desprevenida a Sakura.

-¿Mí qué?- luego de unos momentos lo entendió y se empezó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes Sakura?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Crees que Mello y yo…?- Near asintió –no, para nada, de verdad, han pasado muchas cosas, pero no somos novios ¿Entiendes? Si me preocupa que esté en peligro es porque tampoco soy lo suficientemente indiferente a él como para dejar que lo maten-

-Entiendo- murmuro el albino.

-¿Aún sientes algo por mí?- pregunto Sakura en un susurro, sin saber porque lo preguntaba justo en ese momento, Near negó de inmediato, intentando ocultar el rubor que se le había formado en las mejillas.

-No, de hecho a últimas fechas te encuentro bastante insoportable- dijo Near sin pensar.

-¡Yo no soy insoportable!- grito Sakura –no sé porque demonios vine si solo ibas a insultarme- reclamo Sakura.

-Y yo no sé porque me enamore de ti si solo iba a ser tu burla- recrimino Near –por casi un año te burlaste de mis sentimientos-

-Eso no es cierto, nunca me burle de ti y de lo que sientes- dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja –te lo dije, soy muy estúpida, siempre que tengo algo que me hace feliz de alguna manera terminó arruinándolo-

-No es verdad, no eres estúpida- susurro Near acercándose lentamente a su rostro –mentía, no eres insoportable, simplemente eres muy impulsiva-

Sakura simplemente tomo el rostro del chico y lo jalo hacía ella para besarlo, entonces sintió algo diferente a lo que sentía cuando besaba a Mello. Sentía cariño y ternura, con Mello era meramente deseo, deseaba a Mello, le gustaba su explosividad, su pasión. En cambió por Near sentía cariño, amor y se sentía infinitamente correspondida.

Sentía los labios del albino moverse con algo de timidez, como si les faltara práctica, Sakura por su parte, intentaba que él le siguiera el acelerado paso con el que había empezado a besarlo, pero poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo.

Para cuando ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Near se sentía como la primera vez que se habían besado en el orfanato y ella le había correspondido. Sakura simplemente se sentía más confundida que nunca, quería poder asegurarle que lo amaba a él, pero simplemente no le era posible asegurarlo del todo.

-Ya debo irme- susurro la rubia.

-Comprendo, supongo que nos veremos después- ella asintió y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez que regreso al hotel, Sakura entro, encontrándose con James, Brooke y Matt sentados en la sala de estar.

-Sakura, espero que no te moleste haber permitido a Matt quedarse aquí mientras tanto- dijo Brooke en voz baja.

-No, para nada, que gusto verte Matt- el chico sonrió –paso algo muy importante, mientras estaba con Near Kira llamo al señor Yagami y le dijo que los ayudaría a recuperar la death note que tiene Mello-

-Ira tras él- completo Matt, Sakura asintió.

-Eso es malo- dijo Brooke -¿Tú no puedes llamarlo para ponerlo en sobré aviso?- pregunto esta vez a Matt

-Lo dudo mucho, me dijo que no le llamara y si lo hago me mandara al demonio antes de poder decirle nada- Sakura respiro pesadamente.

-A menos que…- empezó Brooke.

-A menos que… ¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura arqueando una ceja.

-Que lo llames tú- completo James.

-No, se volvieron locos, Mello y yo no podemos hablar ni quince segundos sin discutir por cualquier cosa- o besarnos, pensó Sakura.

-Aprovecha esos quince segundos entonces- dijo Matt, solo te escuchara a ti.

-De acuerdo- accedió finalmente la rubia, tomando el teléfono para llamar, tras esperar un poco Mello contesto.

_Sakura, sabía que no podías vivir sin escuchar mi voz por más de un día._

-Mello, escúchame, la fuerza especial va a ir por ti- se apresuró a decir Sakura.

_Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

-Eso no importa, tú solo ponte a salvo- dijo la chica con desesperación.

_Tienes razón. Gracias Sakura_

Entonces termino la llamada, Sakura simplemente respiro pesadamente, intentando ordenar su mente para saber que hacer después, nunca había imaginado que las cosas se iban a complicar tanto.

_**N/A: De verdad lamento la tardanza, he tenido demasiados problemas, primero, apenas me recupere al cien por ciento de una fractura que tuve en mi tobillo y tuve que empezar de nuevo a escribir el capítulo ya que se perdió la gran parte, espero que aún sigan ahí. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Sé que he estado totalmente desconectada, pero la verdad fue una muy mala época, me sentía muy deprimida y a pesar de tener muchas ideas no me sentía con ánimos de escribir, pero finalmente me siento mejor y decidí terminar los fics que tengo inconclusos, aunque no sé si vaya a escribir nuevos, pero eso lo pensaré con más cuidado a su momento. **_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

Dos días más después de haber llamado a Mello se supo que el señor Yagami había muerto, lo cual dejo sorprendida a Sakura, ella sabia que Mello era incapaz de matar sin motivo "justificado".

En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba sentada en la pequeña sala de la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaban. Entre Kira, Near y Mello estaban acabando con su estabilidad mental, de verdad que no podía decir que la estuviese pasando bien, no desde que se había reencontrado con esos chicos.

Suspiro pesadamente y reviso la poca información que tenía, desde que Matt se había ido para buscar a Mello estaban totalmente estancados. Además no ayudaba el hecho de que varios de los simpatizantes de Kira fueran tras los grupos anti-Kira.

La rubia nuevamente suspiro, ya se sabía la información de memoria, pero sentía que estaba pasando por alto algo importante y estaba segura de que ese detalle se encontraba en las reglas de la libreta, reglas que desconocían, reglas que tanto Near y Mello sabían.

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el timbre de la laptop sonó anunciando la llegada de un correo electrónico. Rápidamente Sakura reviso la bandeja de entrada y arqueo la ceja al ver el remitente.

De: Nate River

Para: Kokoro Chang

Asunto: Caso Kira

Tal vez esto te pueda ayudar.

Sakura siguió mirando el correo, en este venía adjunto un archivo con recopilada por el mismo L, incluyendo las reglas de la death note. La chica se sentía perpleja. Nunca pensó que Near haría algo así por ella. Presiono el botón de responder, era cierto que en ese momento las cosas eran demasiado complicadas entre ellos, se habían besado, pero Sakura no sabía que había significado aquel beso fuera del restaurante para Near, no sabía que era lo que él pensaba de ella ahora, pero lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle.

De: Kokoro Chang

Para: Nate River

Asunto: Gracias

Te agradezco la información. Pero lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué me ayudas? Y ¿Cómo sabes mi correo?

En cuanto termino de escribir presiono el botón de enviar y se puso a leer la nueva información. Ciertamente era de gran ayuda. Se sobresalto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. La única persona que se le ocurrió que podía llamarla en ese momento fue Near, así que contesto sin comprobarlo.

-Oye, Near...- escucho un gruñido de molestia, solo podía pertenecer a una persona –Mello.

-¿Por qué creíste que podía ser ese algodón caminante?- preguntó molesto, Sakura sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-Lo siento, no esperaba que tu me llamarás.

-Pero si esperaba una llamada de Near, ¿Verdad, enana?- reprocho.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Sakura sin ganas de seguir hablando con él.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Temes perder la llamada de tu novio?

-No somos novios, Mello, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros desde que deje el orfanato y si llamaste solo para actuar como una novia yandere puedes irte al demonio- respondió Sakura desesperada del repentino arranque de celos de Mello.

-No, no te llamé para eso, quería darte un poco de información, siento que mi contrincante tiene plomo en los pies, vas muy lenta y así no tiene gracia- la chica gruñó levemente.

-No necesito tu caridad- Mello rio ligeramente.

-¿Conoces las reglas de la libreta?- pregunto ignorando el comentario de Sakura.

-Sí, Near me las dio- contesto Sakura con la intención de hacer enojar aun más a Mello.

-¿Y el idiota te dijo de las reglas falsas?- pregunto burlonamente Mello.

-¿Eh?

-Eso pasa cuando los niños hacen el trabajo de los adultos, enana- se burlo.

-Deja de llamarme enana- se quejo Sakura, Mello rio de nuevo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

-Yo también- confesó Sakura.

-Entonces sal a tu balcón, rubia- la chica respingo y salió con cierto temor al balcón.

Abajo estaba Mello montado en su motocicleta, Sakura finalizo la llamada al tiempo que Mello le hacía una seña para darle a entender que quería que bajara, la chica asintió y de inmediato se encamino al lugar.

Una vez ahí Sakura se quedo congelada, pudo notar que Mello ocultaba algo, se acercó y examino a conciencia su rostro. Una gran cicatriz le cubría la mitad del rostro. Sintió que comenzaba a temblar de los nervios.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir sin abrigo en este clima- se quejo Mello.

Sakura estaba a punto de decirle que no temblaba de frio cuando él prácticamente le arrojó su chaqueta a la cara. Ella lo miró de mala manera, pero Mello ni se inmuto. Sakura suspiró pesadamente antes de ponerse la chaqueta, era algo brusco, pero el detalle había sido hasta cierto punto tierno.

-Mells, tu rostro...- comenzó Sakura, pero Mello la interrumpió.

-Créeme que se ve peor de lo que es- sin saber exactamente porque Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Mello le devolvió el abrazo, aprovechando el momento, era la primera vez que Sakura de daba una muestra de cariño sin forzarla y eso le había gustado mucho al rubio, así que decidió experimentar un poco, así que tomo el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos y sin apartar su mirada de ella comenzó a acercarse.

La respiración de la chica se acelero de inmediato, el olor a chocolate invadió su nariz. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió los labios de Mello rozar los suyos. Él de igual forma cerró los ojos para finalmente apegar sus labios a los de ella.

Sakura se sintió sorprendida, ese era sin duda el beso más tierno que le había dado Mello, no demostraba ansiedad ni posesión, sino todo lo contrario. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando él comenzó a morder levemente su labio inferior buscando profundizar el beso. Abrió ligeramente su boca para sentir la lengua de Mello acariciar levemente la suya, invitándola a unirse al juego, lo cual finalmente hizo.

Cuando se separaron Mello no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, se sentía mejor que nunca. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos. No iba a desaprovechas la oportunidad de sentir a la chica que amaba tan cerca, no en ese momento que estaba tan tranquila

-Te amo, pequeña- susurró aún abrazándola –te lo pido por favor, se mi novia- Sakura sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, eso no se lo esperaba, se separo de él levemente –te lo suplico.

-Mello, yo...- lo miró a sus hermosos ojos azules, parecía desesperado, ansioso y definitivamente indispuesto a recibir una respuesta negativa –yo no creo que sea una buena idea, no ahora, pienso que deberíamos de esperar.

En cuanto vio como Mello fruncía el ceño retrocedió, estaba furioso. Quería decirle algo para que no se sintiera tan mal, intentó acercarse, pero Mello la alejó de un empujón, mirándola con recelo. Sakura se quedó inmóvil, en sus miradas se leía claramente lo que sentían en ese momento.

-¿Aún sientes algo por él?- preguntó Mello.

-No- mintió Sakura.

-Mentirosa- susurró Mello mientras ponía en marcha su moto.

-Mello...

-Adiós, Sakura, espero no tener que verte de nuevo- dicho eso acelero y se alejo del lugar.

Sakura se sintió terrible, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir incontrolablemente. Las palabras de Mello le habían dolido, odiaba lo caprichoso que era, Mello era de esa clase de personas a las que no se les podía negar nada. Subió lentamente a la habitación, en cuanto entró vio a Brooke en el balcón, seguramente había visto todo, pero de inmediato Sakura notó que tenía la mente en otras cosas.

-¿Brooke?- llamó la rubia -¿Estas bien? Tu nunca lloras, Brooke la volteó a ver con un semblante triste.

-Los chicos apestan- comentó friamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a su amiga.

-Acabo de hablar con Matt y él rompió conmigo- alcanzó a decir antes de abrazar a la rubia, ella le devolvió el abrazo –no fue tu culpa, si es lo que estas pensando, habíamos previsto que tal vez pasaría, pero aún así duele.

-Tranquila, estoy segura de que Matt te quiere mucho y pensó que esto era lo mejor- Brooke asintió.

-Tu también estas hecha polvo, amiga- comento Brooke separándose de Sakura -¿qué te hizo el idiota de Mello?

-Me pidió ser su novia y le dije que no- Brooke abrió los ojos de par en par –me dijo que esperaba no volver a verme- Brooke se quedó callada –es lo mejor, después de eso, a mi tampoco me da la gana volver a verlo, no es más que un inmaduro, idiota y rematado imbécil.

-Ya, Sakura, deberías descansar.

-No te preocupes, tu duérmete, yo haré guardia, sin discusión, necesito pensar un poco a solas- Brooke asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sakura volvió a la sala y reviso la computadora, Near ya había respondido a su correo, la chica se preguntó porque no la llamaba y terminaban así con ese ridículo intercambió de correos.

Para: Kokoro Chang

De: Nate River

Asunto: Re: Gracias

Dudo que sea de importancia el como conseguí tu correo y te ayudo porque quiero hacerlo, supuse que necesitabas información fresca ya que no tienen tantos recursos.

La rubia suspiro con desesperación, sintió que tanto él como Mello la creían una idiota que no iba a llegar lejos sin su ayuda y ante todo no permitiría que pensarán eso, así que comenzó a escribir su respuesta, dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo a él también.

Para: Nate River

De: Kokoro Chang

Asunto: Reserva tu caridad

No necesito tu lastima, Near, reservarla para alguien más. No soy una idiota a la que debes de resolverle la vida.

Presionó enviar y espero la respuesta, impaciente, se preguntaba si él respondería o pasaría de ella, escucho el timbre de la computadora y de inmediato leyó la respuesta.

Para: Kokoro Chang

De: Nate River

Asunto: No es caridad

No era mi intención darte a entender eso, no elegí mis palabras correctamente. No te ayudo por lastima, ni porque creó que eres una idiota, solo eres desesperante. Creo que puedes ser mejor que Mello y yo juntos.

Sakura se sentía confundida, esa actitud era demasiado rara en Near. ¿desde cuándo él se andaba por las ramas? No le había sorprendido el hecho de que le hubiese dicho que era desesperante, pero técnicamente le había echo un cumplido, pero aún no entendía porque la ayudaba.

Para: Nate River

De Kokoro Chang

Asunto: ¿?

Entonces ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Envió el correo, esperaba una respuesta rápida, tajante y típica de Near como un: "Porque quiero hacerlo" o "Ya te le he dicho", pero la respuesta tardo más de veinte minutos en llegar y en cuanto llegó la respuesta Sakura la leyó ansiosamente.

Para: Kokoro Chang

De: Nate River

Asunto: No lo sé

Creo que lo hago porque te tengo más aprecio del que tu crees. No puedo odiarte, Kokoro, por más que me lo propuse me fue imposible. Perdón si lo pareció, pero es la verdad, dudo mucho que lo pueda hacer alguna vez, hagas lo que hagas.

Mentí, no eres insoportable, de hecho me agrada mucho hablar contigo, porque a estar de lo grosero que he sido contigo desde que volvimos a entrar en contacto tu me has soportado y es algo que me gusta, de hecho siempre me ha gustado, desde que te conocí fuiste paciente conmigo y no me juzgaste de buenas a primera como los demás.

Espero que pronto podamos hablar como personas maduras y arreglemos lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Esa contestación dejo son habla a Sakura. No se esperaba eso de Near, pero fue como un bálsamo. Se acomodo en el sofá, no sabía como responder a ese correo y antes de poder pensarlo mejor se quedó dormida.

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A: Nuevamente lo siento, de verdad espero que lean esto y que les haya gustado. Publicare en cuanto me sea posible un capítulo para mi otro fic y para este**_

_**Adiosito**_


End file.
